


Teach me tonight

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: #MakeKeitoKinky2k17, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, because why not?, mentions of YabuTo, mentions of YutoHika, talk of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: “Can you…can you teach me how to be kinky?” Keito blurted out.





	Teach me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have one person to blame for this fic...at least I think I do....I forget where all of these ideas come from after a while...

“Keito, what’s the real reason you came over tonight,” Hikaru asked. He finished wiping off the last of the dishes. His gaze was focused on his work, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Keito freeze.

“It’s nothing major,” Keito choked out, his eyes downcast.

It struck something within Hikaru. Throughout their evening together, gaming and eating together, Keito hadn’t looked at him. He usually looked him straight in his face when he talked, when he smiled. Keito had always had an infectious smile, one that slipped in between your fingers before worming its way into your ear, whispering words of happiness directly into your brain. 

Something was wrong.

“Keito if you don’t tell me what’s going on I’m going to kiss you,” Hikaru said, drying his hands on the kitchen towel.

“No,” Keito shouted, throwing his hands up. His next words were quieter. “I..I didn’t mean it like that. You don’t need to kiss me. I just…I need some advice.”

“About what?” Hikaru asked. He rounded the corner of the kitchen and sat down next to Keito on the couch.

“I,” Keito started but stopped, a blush spreading across his face. “You’re the kinkiest member of our group, right?”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. He had no idea where this was going. “I’ve been told that, yes.”

“Can you…can you teach me how to be kinky?” Keito blurted out. 

It took a moment for Hikaru to respond, a thousand thoughts circulating around his brain. He understood Keito’s logic, albeit a little twisted, but why him? There had to be other people Keito was closer to that he could experiment with. They talked a few times outside of work, got dinner others, but not enough to be extremely close friends. 

“What?”

“I knew this was a stupid idea,” Keito said, talking quickly. He started to get up to leave. “I should just go. Thank you-”

“Alright, stop that,” Hikaru said, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back to the couch. “I didn’t say no, did I? But if you want me to agree you’re going to need to be a little more specific than teaching you how to be kinky.”

Keito still wouldn’t look him directly in the eye, and it reminded Hikaru of when they were younger. How small and shy the other boy had been, and so desperate to please. How he had only wanted to do his best, but Hikaru had torn him down for missing steps and his ques. How those eyes hadn’t been able to look at him without fear in them.

“This is embarrassing,” Keito muttered. “But…I have a crush on a person that’s…really kinky, and I don’t want to disappoint them if we ever sleep together.” He paused, glancing quickly at Hikaru before turning away once more. “I figured learning to like kinky things with someone I trusted first was better than going into it blind.”

Keito reached for his tea, hands shaking as he grasped the little cup within his fingertips.

“Oh,” Hikaru said. He hadn’t thought of it that way. “How long have you had a crush on the guy?”

Keito spat out his tea. “I didn’t say it was a guy.” His blush was back full force.

“I doubt its Yamada,” Hikaru continued, stroking his chin. “He prefers to be fucked, and it seems like you want to be the one fucked.” He racked his brain, thinking of the other members. “Takaki is too vanilla, Yuto is already in another relationship, and I know Yabu would never be up for my kind of kinks.” He pushed Keito’s shoulder gently. “Do I know them?”

“I never said it was a guy,” Keito’s voice came out like a whine. 

“Yeah, but do I know them?” Hikaru asked once more.

Keito sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Fine, yes. It’s a guy, and I guess you know them?”

Hikaru giggled. This was getting good. “What group is he in?”

Keito froze once again, making small movements to get up from the couch again. “I’m leaving. I didn’t come here to be teased. I’ll get someone else to help-”

“Oh, really stop it,” Hikaru said, drawing circles into Keito’s thigh and loving how he shivered under his touch. “You came to ask for my help for a reason, and I’m going to help you. Now,” he wiggled so he was sitting up taller. “Tell me some of your kinks you could imagine getting off to.”

“This is moving a little fast don’t-”

“If you want my help I need to know your sexual preferences, so I can figure out a safe avenue for you to explore,” Hikaru said, tapping his foot. “How about this. How do you feel about biting?”

Keito’s nose crinkled. “That seems like it would hurt.”

“Nipple play?” Hikaru asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m ticklish,” Keito muttered, covering his own through his t-shirt.

“I don’t know,” Hikaru said, racking his brain. Usually he was better at naming off kinks off the top of his head, but he could only think of the rough stuff. “BDSM?”

It took Keito a few moments to answer. “I guess so.”

“Wait,” Hikaru said, his hand digging a little harder into Keito’s thigh, making him gasp a little. “You’re not into nipple play and biting, but you get off to BDSM?”

“You said could imagine getting of to,” Keito said, covering his face. “This was such a bad idea. Forget I even asked.”

“Listen, I am your senior,” Hikaru said, tugging one of Keito’s hands away from his face, “and I’m not going to let you stress yourself out with not going after the guy you like because of sex. So, tell me, what could you imagine liking during sex?”

He felt Keito fidget beside him, his fingers weaving themselves into knots before he finally spoke. “So, this is stupid.”

“Nothing is stupid,” Hikaru replied.

“I…I always imagined what it would be like to be tied up,” Keito said, a fine blush spreading across those beautifully plump cheeks. “You know, to be at the mercy of another person and let them have their way with me. How I couldn’t touch them, and they have full control over my pleasure.” He finally took a breath in, those round eyes burning their way through Hikaru’s skin. “It’s stupid, right?”

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was a little turned on from Keito’s words. Hikaru had always enjoyed being tied up during sex. He enjoyed the way those beautiful hands had touched him, bringing him to the brink before disappearing and he wallowed in misery until they returned once more. He had a feeling Keito would enjoy it.

“Sounds hot,” he said, licking his lips. “Let’s do it!”

“What?” Keito shouted, that blush turning crimson in a moment.

“I don’t mean let’s have sex right now,” Hikaru said, getting off of the couch and pulling Keito up as well. “I’m going to tie you up on my bed so you can experience what’s is like and you can decide if that small reality is something you’d want to experiment in the bedroom with. Okay?”

Hikaru waited for Keito to nod before he dragged him to his bedroom. 

“Get on the bed,” Hikaru said. 

He dug around his drawers, looking for an old tie. When he found he, he snapped the drawer shut and turned to face the bed.

Keito sat criss cross with his feet tucked under his knees, hands on either side of his waist. Although he sat comfortably there was a tension that rippled through his body.

“Relax,” Hikaru said, sliding onto the bed with Keito, “or I’m not doing this and you’re coming back another day.”

Keito bit his lip. “You’re acting like we’re about to have sex.”

“You are too,” Hikaru said, poking Keito’s stomach and loving how his squirmed until the touch. “And you’re not going to enjoy this if you force it, so calm down.”

“Even if you tell me that, it’s hard to,” Keito muttered.

“Alright, then lie down,” Hikaru ordered.

He didn’t budge until Keito followed his order, scooting down the bed until he was completely flat against the surface. Hikaru carefully moved Keito’s arms so they were above his head, trying to ignore how the younger’s man’s breath got caught in his throat when he did so.

“Now that you’re settled,” Hikaru said, grinning like a mad man. “I’ll tell you about the first time I got tied up for sex.”

Keito choked. On what, Hikaru didn’t know, but he continued to press forward with his story. 

“It was a while ago, a couple of years I think,” Hikaru said. He reached out one of his hands to draw a few stars on Keito’s stomach. “You’d be surprised at how kinky Yuto can be when he’s focused. He asked me if I wanted to try it cause he always wanted someone to fuck tied up.” Hikaru brushed Keito’s hair from his forehead. “I lied and said I had done it multiple times and didn’t mind. Of course I was nervous.”

“What…what did it feel like?” Keito asked, his chest rising and falling more slowly than it had before.

“Like I was helpless,” Hikaru said. He twirled the tie in his hands, inching towards where Keito’s hands were. “Like I could have been taken advantage of any moment and had no control over what the other person did. But,” He could see Keito tense, “that’s what made it so hot.”

“Hm?” Keito hummed.

“I couldn’t touch him.” Hikaru started working the tie around the headboard and Keito’s wrists. “I couldn’t encourage him with my hands or my body. His hands on my hips kept me still, so I couldn’t even rock him deeper into my ass. I was so frustrated and angry, but so turned on from the way that he touched me. When I came, I have never cum as hard, and Yuto wouldn’t free me until I was moaning his name.”

“When did all of this happen?” Keito asked, a lust burning in his eyes that was so sweet, so addictive Hikaru nearly forgot what he was trying to do. 

“On a free day the both of us had,” Hikaru said. He finished tying the last knot. “All we did was eat and fuck, and my wrists were raw by the end of it, but I was fully satisfied.” He tugged at the binding holding Keito to the bed. “How do you feel?”

Keito tested the binding, seemingly satisfied with how it was tight but not enough to hurt him. “I…I feel-”

“It’s alright to not like it,” Hikaru cut him off. “It’s not something everyone will enjoy.”

“I feel hot,” Keito said. His blush was back, as if the words out of his mouth weren’t something he was used to saying. 

Hikaru didn’t like how fast his heart was beating in his chest. Keito had always been like a brother to him, hell, he had been family for as long as he cared to remember. Seeing him tied to the bed, it was as if the shades covering his eyes had been lifted from his vision. Keito wasn’t the little boy he had grown up with. He was a man fully capable of sexual pleasure.

It was dangerous. He needed to free him before he did something he regretted and pushed Keito into a zone he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Alright, that’s enough for today,” Hikaru said. “Let’s-”

“Kiss me,” Keito said.

“What?” he breathed out.

“We…we can take it a little further,” Keito said, biting his lip. “I trust you to not take advantage of me. It’s not like you-”

Hikaru swooped down to capture those lips, enjoying how Keito gasped until him. His lips were soft, easily meshing into Hikaru’s own, conforming to exactly what he wanted. He was breathless far too quickly, wanting to take as much of Keito in as he could.

He couldn’t place how Keito tasted as they kissed, his tongue begging for entrance into Keito’s mouth. It was something dark and misty and yet light and beautiful. He wanted to know more, to see where the fires of Keito’s mouth led him. The more he drank him in, the more Hikaru wanted nothing more to feel every inch of Keito’s body.

Keito merely sighed into their kiss, whining when he couldn’t wrap his arms around Hikaru’s neck. Hikaru could feel him tugging at his bindings, and he smiled into the kiss, enjoying Keito’s small bought of frustration. He still parted his lips, letting Hikaru have access to the warmth within. He snapped at the opportunity, tongue slipping inside so he could explore the hidden expanses. 

He slid over Keito’s body so he was straddling him, bringing their bodies closer together, their crotches closer together. The temperature ascended in the room, settling around Hikaru’s collar. 

He needed to be the bigger person. He needed to end this. Hikaru knew if they continued he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from taking everything from Keito without his expressed permission, and he didn’t want to be responsible for the light dying from Keito’s eyes. 

He cradled Keito’s head rubbing small circles into his cheeks, gasping when his tongue met Keito’s in a sweet embrace. Involuntarily, his hips rolled, pulling a moan from those beautiful lips.

Hikaru pulled away.

“Don’t stop.”

He couldn’t breathe when he looked at Keito. How his chest heaved, but his eyes had darkened, a sweet lust taking over them. He tempted Hikaru with his body, the curves hidden by layers of clothing Hikaru wanted to rip open with his hands. He wouldn’t allow himself to take the next step.

“We should stop,” he said, but his body wouldn’t follow his command to get off of Keito. He sat there, transfixed by those eyes.

“Please,” Keito moaned, the sound affecting Hikaru more than he cared to admit. “I trust you.”

“I…”

He didn’t know what to do. His body wanted to talk the plunge, to take advantage of his junior so easily and bring him the pleasure he begged for. But whispers occupied his brain, reminding him of Keito’s vanilla side. How the pleasure would consume him, and he wouldn’t be able to look at Hikaru the next day without fear in his eyes.

“I’m not a kid,” Keito continued, rolling his hips up to meet Hikaru’s. “I want you to fuck me.” His mouth was parted, begging to be kissed once more. “Fuck me so I can only think of you.”

He didn’t know how to respond. He knew how he should respond, by taking the bindings off and sending Keito on his way. Sexually frustrated or not, he would be easier to deal with. He had someone he loved, someone he regarded with affection, and to tempt him away from that love…Hikaru didn’t want to be the one to destroy it.

But his body reacted differently.

He kissed him. Kissed him hard so that way he stole every breath from Keito’s lungs, his hips grinding slow circles into Keito’s own. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself, skirting the beautiful clothed skin until they were hovering above Keito’s crotch, waiting for their consent to keep moving forward.

“Please,” Keito begged, his lips brushing against Hikaru’s as he spoke. 

He worked open the buttons of Keito’s jeans, pulling down the zipper to expose flashes of Keito’s underwear hidden beneath. He hooked his fingers into Keito’s underwear pulling them down, and Keito lifted his hips to make it easier for Hikaru to pull them down. 

He lost his breath for a moment, seeing Keito’s hard cock exposed and how much he wanted Hikaru-

Hikaru shook his head. That was wrong. Keito was merely turned on from getting tied up. That was it, but Hikaru would make certain he enjoyed every moment of pleasure.

He unbuttoned Keito’s shirt, taking his time with every single button, as he enjoyed Keito shivering beneath him. 

“When is the last time you had sex, Keito?” Hikaru asked, fingers dipping under the fabric to stroke the muscles hidden beneath.

“A while ago,” Keito breathed out.

“Oh,” Hikaru hummed, pulling open Keito’s shirt so he could appreciate his toned form. “Tell me about it.” He stroked the side of Keito’s chest, hand dipping a little farther south to his hip for but a second.

“I can’t do that,” Keito stuttered.

“Of course you can,” Hikaru said. He extended up to Keito’s ear to whisper into it. “If you don’t, I don’t mind leaving you this way.” He stroked the small stretch of skin between Keito’s hip and his cock. “It’s torture, you know, being so hard and frustrated and not being touched. I’m sure you’d enjoy it.”

Keito shivered from the touch. “You won’t like what I have to say.”

“Try me,” Hikaru said, his fingers continuing to tease Keito’s body.

“A few months ago I was feeling down because my crush wasn’t noticing me the way I wanted him to,” Keito began, unable to look Hikaru in the eyes. “I ran into Yabu after dance practice and, sensing something was wrong, he invited me to have dinner at his place. We got take out and drank, and I opened up to him about how sexually frustrated I was.”

His fingers stopped their movements. Hikaru remembered that day, how Keito had run into the doorframes to the practice room more often than not. The instructor scolding him for missing his dance steps frequently. 

Hikaru didn’t like where this was going. Not at all.

“He told me he didn’t mind fooling around a little, especially if it would help my mood,” Keito continued. “I wasn’t being myself, and he didn’t want it to seep out into the group. He said he’d only do it if I agreed, and I…I said yes.”

His heart was beating far too quickly in his chest for his own liking. He didn’t want to hear anymore, of how his best friend and fucked Keito, but Keito was too deep into his tale to stop.

“Yabu kissed me so sweet, and he tasted just like the tea he had made,” Keito said, hands tugging as his restraint and body squirming. “He took me to his room and laid me out on the comforter, kissing me silly. I was so hard by the time he finally undressed me I could have cum just then, but I held on.”

Keito turned to face Hikaru, his eyes burning with lust, the memory of his escapade fully taking over his mind. Something beat within Hikaru’s heart, starting deep within his chest and spreading through his veins. He couldn’t place it, for he had never felt it before, but all he knew is he wanted Keito to stop.

“His fingers were wonderful,” Keito kept going. “They were so thick and stretched me so well.” He bit down on his lip as if to keep a moan locked behind those beautiful lips. “And when he entered me-”

He had enough. If Hikaru heard another word he would go insane. Claiming Keito’s lips for his own, he kissed him hard and swallowing every moan Keito offered him. He rolled his hips into Keito’s, loving how he could feel Keito’s hardness even through the fabric of his jeans, and he longed to have it flush against his own skin.

“I’m going to fuck you so good I’m going to be the only thing you can think about tomorrow,” Hikaru growled, ripping his own shirt over his head.

Foreplay was the furthest thing from his mind. His own erection and need to please Keito drove him further into the dark abyss that occupied his thoughts. Every thought was of Keito and Yabu. The two of them spread on Yabu’s bed, his friend thrusting deep into Keito while his lips kissed him sweetly. He didn’t want those images burned into the back of Keito’s mind. Something new and fresh needed to be at the forefront of his mind, and Hikaru knew he would be the one to do it.

He banged around in his bedside table for supplies, fingers knowing exactly where to find everything. Keito’s frustrated cries filled the room, his body aching to be touched. Hikaru worked quick and squirted a fair amount of lube onto his fingers, working the cool liquid until it coated three of them. 

Hikaru slipped the first in, fighting against the resistance of Keito’s body, the muscle rejecting his every movement. 

“Calm down,” Hikaru said, kissing the muscle of Keito’s stomach. “I want you to feel good.”

As if by magic, Keito’s body slowly started to relax, the rise and fall of his chest starting to calm as Hikaru slipped in a second finger. It was so tight, so hot around his fingers, and Hikaru could feel his own cock ache, longing to be buried deep within Keito.

“Do you like this Keito?” Hikaru asked, spreading his fingers and receiving a nice moan in response. “Do you want another?” He laughed when Keito bit his lip and nodded his head multiple times. “I can’t hear you.”

“Yes,” Keito moaned, rolling his hips so he took Hikaru’s fingers deeper into him. “Keep talking dirty to me.”

“Oh.” Hikaru’s interest peaked. He slipped a third finger into Keito, enjoying how he moaned beneath him. “You like that?”

Keito rapidly nodded his head. “It’s hot. I..I like being called a slut.” The beautiful blush spread down to his chest, toasting his skin in a beautiful pink. “Yabu got me off by calling me a slut over and over.”

Those words sounded wrong to Hikaru’s ears. Yabu? Someone that would dirty talk another person? Yeah, he used a few phrases here and there, but he was more of a gentle lover, making sure to please his partner until the need crashed over him and the carnal nature of their fucking drove him to seek out his orgasm. 

Then it clicked.

Keito not being able to look at him. Why he sought out Hikaru’s help for sex. Why he yelled when Hikaru joked about kissing him yet being okay with Hikaru tying him up. Why he let Hikaru kiss him and kept pushing and egging him forward even when Hikaru knew they should stop. Why he was okay with Hikaru fucking him. 

And his heart burned for not noticing it sooner nor noticing how hard it beat for Keito before their little tryst.

He pulled out his fingers from Keito and worked fast, unwrapping the foil of the condom with his teeth and rolling it on as quickly as his hands would allow him. All he wanted to do was enter him, to bring him pleasure. He longed to feel the confines of Keito surrounding him until he forgot what it was like to fuck another person. He wanted nothing more than to bath in pleasures Keito’s body offered him.

There was no time to think, no time to breathe. Lips met lips as Hikaru slid into Keito, groaning through the tightness as Keito’s body hurried to swallow him whole. 

He wasn’t a monster. They both needed to catch their breath when Hikaru bottomed out, their lips breaking for but a moment to fill their lungs with sweet, sweet air. The air around them crackled, waiting for Hikaru to make his next move.

The rhythm his hips made were relentless, fucking Keito into the sheets so he was gasping, his mouth perpetually open, ready to moan. He wanted to bring him to release, wanted his body to accept everything Hikaru had to make this night one to remember.

But he slowed his hips, fucking him slow and deep, hips rocking until Keito was rolling his own to meet Hikaru’s. Hikaru kissed up Keito’s neck, ragged breaths tickling his ear as he threw in a few rough thrusts to make Keito’s head dig deeper into the pillow under it.

“You really are a little slut,” Hikaru moaned. His hips flicked once more, hitting that special spot deep within Keito’s ass, making him melt. Slow and torturous, it’s how he wanted it to be until he was ready to fuck Keito hard once more. “But you’re my slut, aren’t you?”

He kept hitting that spot, the angle just right, and he could hear Keito cry out from the pleasure that filled his body. Hikaru own body was heaving hard, limbs shivering from the need that clawed from the pit of his stomach as he kept rocking into Keito.

Hikaru kissed the edge of Keito’s jaw, sucking down the sweat, before he whispered four words he hoped Keito’s lust clouded mind could decipher. He didn’t like to repeat himself. 

He drove hard into Keito’s ass, slipping a hand between their bodies as he fucked him. He thumbed Keito’s slit on the upstroke, Hikaru’s own mouth moaning his name over and over until he couldn’t contain it. His body held on for as long as it could until he collapsed, Keito’s own cum squirting between their bodies as a high he had never felt consumed his flesh. 

When his body finally calmed, he reached up to untie Keito from his bonds, kissing the red spots on his wrist before collapsing once more to Keito’s side.

“So,” he said, drawing out the word. “Do you think your crush will like your new kinky side?”

Even if Hikaru couldn’t see it, he felt Keito’s smile fill the air. “I think he already does.”

Hikaru reached up and claimed Keito’s lips for his own once more, swallowing that smile and that beautiful light surrounding it. He liked the possibility of where this relationship could go.


End file.
